


Priorities

by Mary_West



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heliopaths, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_West/pseuds/Mary_West
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might be a good idea to make sure you're both on the same piece of parchment. Written for the LJ Minifest, from a prompt by TheMightyFlynn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. Although don't we love playing in her sandpit!

"They're really baby Heliopaths learning how to fly." 

Luna lay back on the rug as the frozen grass underneath crunched, even under her light weight. Her kilt splayed around her legs, its garish pink-and-green tartan unlikely to be found on any Highland register. The sporran was fluffy and also bright pink, and the blouse was lavishly decorated with dirigible plums.

"Hmmm." Her companion propped himself on his elbow and watched her face as the fireworks fizzled and glowed above them. 

"It's rather sweet, Kevin. On New Year's Eve, their mothers quench their fires and fly up to the clouds, and then the daddy Heliopaths put the babies in their _mphhhh_!" Kevin Entwhistle had decided that the moment had come, and launched himself on Luna to kiss her. She froze for a second, then pushed him so hard that he fell off her and rolled off the blanket and out of the warming sphere she had conjured.

"What did you do that for?" Kevin sat up, his right hand in a freezing mud puddle. "That wasn't very nice!"

"Neither was kissing me when I was trying to watch the Heliopaths. You should have asked."

"Anyone would think you've never been kissed before. What sort of girl are you, Luna? I thought you'd be _grateful_ that someone had asked you out to watch the fireworks."

"I am, Kevin. But I did really want to watch them."

" _Watch_ them?"

"Well, it's beautiful!" Luna's voice, calm throughout, had regained its dreamy tones. "The daddies launch the babies up with their mouths, and the mummies catch them if they can't make it…"

Kevin wiped his hand off on the dead grass, then shuffled back over to where Luna was now sitting up but still watching the colours and lines of sparks in the winter's night sky. "I meant a different sort of gratitude, Luna. If we'd just wanted to watch them," he said as he put his arm around her, "we could have stayed on the Astronomy Tower, or in the Herb Garden. I wanted a bit of privacy."

His other hand rested gently on her knee, then started sliding up it, getting closer to her kilt and the treasure hidden beneath. 

"Kevin? What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to keep my hands warm." He set his face in the most innocent attitude he could muster as his hand slid another couple of inches, just edging under the kilt.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Why not, Luna? You like me. Don't you want to _ARRRRRGH!!!!!!_!"

Kevin leapt to his feet, screaming blue murder. The jaws of the pink furry sporran creature had sunk all the way through his hand. Its claws were trying to latch onto his palm as blood collected on his fingers and flew off to steam gently in the frost-covered grass. 

"WHAT IS IT GET IT OFF GET IT _OFF_!!!!" His efforts only enraged the little monster, which clamped down hard enough to hit bone. Kevin abandoned his efforts at sporran-critter removal, and raced off towards the castle and the hopefully sympathetic ministrations of Madam Pomfrey. Luna watched him race off, then she remembered something.

" _Be gentle with her! Her name is Harmony!_ " Her yell echoed off the castle walls to mingle with Kevin's screams. 

Then she lay back down and resumed her contemplation of the fireworks.


End file.
